Talk:Unwaking Waters (explorable)
changed res shrine information. Blocked Off How does one enter the explorable area from the Kurzick side? The door is blocked off for me. --aCynicalPie 23:58, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :From the Harvest Temple. You need to do the mission first.--Karlos 00:31, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::I'm confused. The Harvest Temple article only lists one exit, the Unwaking Waters (Explorable). So how can you enter the explorable from the Kurzick side if you are starting from Harvest Temple? It looks like you would only able to exit via, not enter from, the Kurzick side. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:29, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::You can go to the doors of both Kurzick and Luxon Unwaking Waters in the explorable zone.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 02:33, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Are you saying that, if you start from the explorable area, exit via the Kurzick door, then you will be able to enter the explorable area from the Kurzick side? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:43, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::::You can only enter the Unwaking Waters (Explorable) from the Harvet Temple. Period. Now, once you're in there, you can exit to all three outposts: HArvest Temple, Unwaking (Kurzick) and Unwaking (Luxon) (provided you did the quests for both sides). --Karlos 02:46, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Ah, so the direct answer to the original question is "You can't". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:47, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Correct--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 02:50, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Please don't strike my answers for me, it's kinda rude. I understood (and still understand) his question to mean "How do people on the KURZICK SIDE get into Unwaking Waters (Explorable)? My guess is he got to this closed wooden gate and is thinking something is wrong and that he has not completed the mission yet. This is why I told him to complete the mission. --Karlos 03:23, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Apologies for the rudeness. Now I understand why you wrote what you wrote. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:25, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::To clarify, I have completed the mission. Now if I am understanding correct, you have to enter from the Harvest Temple and you can then exit to the Kurzick and Luxon outposts, but cannot enter the explorable from them. One way portals I suppose. --aCynicalPie 19:13, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::Yes, this is the correct take on the Unwaking Waters (Explorable). One way, FROM Unwaking Waters TO the respective sides' outposts. - Greven 20:03, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::Yup, not really one way portals, Just the closed doors will be open. --Karlos 21:29, 22 June 2006 (CD ::::::::::::If you go into Unwaking Waters (Explorable) from Harvest Temple, and you have only been to Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) previously, will you be able to go to Unwaking Waters (Luxon) from the explorable area? Nakriel 18:19, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Requirements for entering Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) / (Luxon) Ok i got a question if i wanted exit via the loxon side du i have to du the quest or with more luxon points than kurzick i can exit? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.237.179.171 ( ) }. :As Karlos stated at the top of this topic, to enter the Luxon side from Unwaking Waters (explorable) you must have first visited Unwaking Waters (Luxon). Same goes with the Kurzick side. This is done so you cannot cheat and skip ahead on one side. -Gares 18:34, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Hmm... My Ranger whose only done the Kurzick side's missions, could enter Unwaking Waters (Luxon) by leaving from Harvest Temple, which means you can skip Gyala Hatchery or The Eternal Grove if you want to explore those areas, but this seems to only work if you got enough faction from the side you wish to enter. Jolla Himself 01:09, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::This is correct. You can skip either Gyala Hatchery or The Eternal Grove. There is, however, a requirement to be able to do so. I still have to confirm it, but I have reason to believe that you need to have done the quest Journey to House zu Heltzer or Journey to Cavalon respectively, to be able to enter Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) / (Luxon) while comeing from the other side. I have "crossed over" via the Unwaking Waters with multiple characters, but today I found myself in front of a closed door when I wanted to enter Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) from Unwaking Waters (Explorable) for the first time. I haven't done Journey to House zu Heltzer with that char yet. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:20, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::::OK, strike that, it has nothing to do with those quests. :o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 13:25, 6 September 2006 (CDT) :::::It most likley has to do with the primary quest that's handed out in Harvest Temple and leads you to Raisu Palace. My mesmer never completed that quest, she never found the gate to the Unwaking Waters (Luxon) outpost open from the Unwaking Waters explorable. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:36, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::No, it isn't that quest either. What I have verified not to grant access to Unwaking Waters (Kurzick), coming from the Luxon side: ::::::*Journey to House zu Heltzer ::::::*Taking Back the Palace ::::::*Zen Daijun (mission) (see Talk:Vizunah Square (Local Quarter)) ::::::*Having more Kurzick Factions than Luxon Factions ::::::*Befriending the Kurzicks ::::::*Imperial Sanctum (mission) ::::::Going to test with Kurzick faction points over the course of the evening, the other two will take a little longer. If anyone can think of anything else that might be relevant, please add it to the list. :)--[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 15:14, 6 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::They still won't let me in. :o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:32, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::I don't know which quest it was, or if it maybe is linked to faction points after all, but now I was able to enter Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) from Unwaking Waters (Explorable). I had done most of the quests that give Kurzick faction points in order to get 10k for the Befriending quest, but I hadn't taken the reward for that quest yet. So I'm right where I started... :-/ --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:00, 7 September 2006 (CDT) I think it might have to do with the current Kurzick/Luxon border. I was not allowed to enter with a character that already has been in the Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) area when that would have crossed that border, while it was no problem when both Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) and Unwaking Waters (explorable) where Kurzick territory. Arfinn 05:18, 31 January 2007 (CST) Could it have something to do with your guild's/alliance's allegiance? Lavos 18:24, 2 March 2007 (CST) I just got into unwaking waters luxon by walking to the gate and talking to the guard although i did do befriending the kurzics and the luxons The only way allegiance is determined is by how much faction you have with one side. If you are allied with the Luxons and you have more Kurzick faction, te Kurzicks will favour you. The only time guild comes into it is if your faction with either side is equal. The "Befriending Quests" are just a key in getting to the mission of that side. Is it possible that how much faction you have transfered to your alliance(s) makes a difference? It seems that several people have been denied access after going through before, but I don't see anyone gaining access after not being able to go through.--Lavos 02:26, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Nevermind. It cannot be accaunt-based at all, because my rit is denied access but my ele is allowed in, but no faction or anything else has been added/subtracted between the two attempts.--Lavos 02:48, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Alright, I'm certain that it is Befriending the Kurziks/Luxons that enables going tot he other side. Over the last few days I have been trying to "ferry" my friends to Unwakening Waters (Luxon). It was only after they completed Befriending the Luxons that the Luxon guard let our group in. --Lavos 19:38, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::I can confirm that it is the Befriending the Luxon quest completion that determines entrance from Unwaking Explorable to Unwaking Waters Luxon Mission. Prior to doing the below, my rit had completed Imperial Palace, Befriended the Kurzicks and was not able to get in. I tried when my faction was higher in Kurzick and then with Luxon and no entry. This character has done Journey to Cavalon (capped all the Rit Luxon side elites too). Other characters on this same account have been able to go this way before, but this character could not until she had completed the Befriending the Luxons quest. ::SS showing Hylas not giving option to enter: http://s109.photobucket.com/albums/n59/BladeDVD/?action=view&current=nobefriendquest.jpg ::Notice that I have the 10k faction for Luxon, but do not have the Befriending the Luxon quest. ::SS showing Hylas giving option to enter: http://s109.photobucket.com/albums/n59/BladeDVD/?action=view&current=withbefriendquest.jpg ::You can see that Hylas now gives me the option to enter and that I have the quest completed in my Quest Log. Obviously, you don't need to have accepted the reward, you just need to have completed it. However, if you abandon it without getting the reward, you will no longer be able to get in. ::I also went in with the quest active (and completed) with another guildie who had not yet done Befriending the Luxons (but had finished the game via the Kurzick side) while I had the completed quest and it still said I couldn't go in. He zoned out and then I was able to get the option to enter the gate. At this point I now had the city on my map, so I abandoned the completed befriending quest and tried to get in from the explorable area again, and I couldn't do it. I then reacquired the quest again, but this time took the reward, and I could get in the city. BladeDVD 09:55, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Vanquishing the area in Hard Mode Just a point, when vanquishing the area, there are two Outcast enemies standing on the Kurzick pathway, which is non-accessible from the Harvest Temple outpost. In order to clear the area, you must have some nuking or other ranged damage capability to sucessfully clear the area. --TracerBullet 02:03, 28 July 2007 (GMT) Incorrect Linking First off, I corrected the link, 20 Hylas (access to the Luxon Unwaking Waters outpost) So that it links to Unwaking Waters Luxon instead of Kurzick like it previously was. Seconly, The link for Hylas, links to the weapon crafter in Yak's Bend, NOT to the NPC standing in Unwaking Waters (explorable). Isk8 10:35, 29 July 2007 (CDT) I've corrected the link.. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 05:57, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Cartography The Grandmaster cartography guide mentions that you can "use a skill like Necrotic Traversal to explore the southernmost loop and uncover the island." But how? I've cleared the area 3 times on Normal Mode and haven't seen the opportunity to do this. Are there some extra enemies only on Hard Mode that allow you to Traversal over the normal boundaries of the map? Zyxomma100 18:41, 18 September 2007 (CDT) : You can try to charm the reef lurkers that are in the unaccesible path and then kill them suing ranged attacks. So you have a corpse to travers :) StormyEve 12:17, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly what is the area being uncovered? Is this a way to fully scrape the three-pronged island to the SW? I used a reef lurker and Necrotic to get to the same path we take during the mission. Is there an additional area? I see several potential channels, but in a few tries did not see reef lurkers in those areas. Clarification of what area is made accessible, and how often reef lurkers are found there, would be helpful. Also, there is a mention of gates that can be walked through. The one I found was the gate for the mission, which again, is not really a new area (you can scrape that area while waiting for the mission to start). Thanks! --Alphastream 21:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Here the same problem, I'm at 99.6% canthan map's exploration and I'm not able to scrape the south-west corner of Unwakening Waters to uncover a little portion of the south big island. Look at the picture, the left one is the map a 100% cartographer, the right is mine. It could be a 0.1% I need to complete the title! :) I read in the guide about trying Necrotic Traversal to explore the southern loop but I don't understand how to use it. °*° Fei °*° 19:18, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Somehow i have explored the island as shown in the left map, but before i had necrotic traversal or any other teleportation like skill, unless i capped Ride the Lightning while in the area, but i doubt i did. N Segick 03:31, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I got that southwestern corner of Unwaking Waters - by scraping the southeastern area of Unwaking Waters (Kurzick). --evilsofa 00:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Vanquishing Luxon vs Kurz Why is it more profitable to vanquish unwaking waters from the luxon side? Varuuth 03:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :It says right before that why. Vanquishing the area gives Luxon points, therefore blessings for Luxon side will compound faction gains --Gimmethegepgun 04:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Too bad they didn't make it give both faction, similar to the reward for the Kunvie Firewing Zaishen Quest. Shadowlance 17:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Invisible res shrine?! It seems like wiping in this area will no longer cause a defeat and return to outpost. I know it used to be like that, but when I recently randomly went there and our party died, we got resurrected just outside the portal to Harvest Temple. I was like "WTF?!" so I re-zoned and entered again alone. I suicided into the first group of Shiro'kens and guess what.. I got ressed right there.screen Just thought I should put it here on talk first :) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I just re-tested this and the "invisible" rez shrine is still here! I guess you were the wrong faction? The shrine is NOT neutral, I think it switches sides based on who controls the Unwaking Waters outpost just like any other rez shrine in jade sea and echovald forest. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 19:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for putting that info in there. I'd often wondered why the invisible shrine sometimes worked and other times didn't. I guess I never realized it was faction-controlled. Shadowlance 23:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting. The res shrine incocsistencies have always annoyed me. I know there are some places that, if you haven't yet activated a shrine, you just get res'd at the entry portal, yet other places seem to dump you at a non-activated shrine that you've been nowhere near. Or is that my imagination? --'Snog' rat 08:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, ressurecting near totally random shrines I never visited before happened to me quite a few times as well, so I guess it's not just imagination. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 14:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::O god - I just noticed I wrote "incocsistencies." Maybe there is truth in these male menopause rumours :( --'Snog' rat 14:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC)